Just Give Me a Chance
by crazyshannonigans
Summary: One-shot. It's the annual Marauders Back-to-School Party. Lily slips onto the balcony is joined by none other than James Potter. How does a meeting on the balcony lead to them getting together?


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it. It started as a little idea and grew into this huge oneshot. Enjoy!

Just Give Me a Chance

Lily wandered aimlessly around the common room, dodging bodies. People were crammed together, bodies moving to the music. It was a typical Marauder back-to-school party- spiked punch, butterbeer, music, and barely-clothed girls. Typical. Lily rolled her eyes and started walking with a purpose. Air. She needed air and needed it now. She pushed bodies aside as she strode towards the balcony. Finally, she reached the doors and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Cool air welcomed Lily as she walked to the edge and placed her hands on the railing, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. _7__th__ year. I can't believe it,_ she thought. The music was still pounding in the common room but it suddenly got louder and quieter as someone decided to join her on the balcony.

"Lovely night, huh?" asked a voice that Lily recognized immediately. It belonged to Lily's co-worker James Potter, the Head Boy. Lily groaned inwardly and made a face before turning around to face him. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the night sky.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, exasperated. She had dealt with him for the past six years and was not looking forward to working with him. _What was Dumbledore thinking? James Potter as Head Boy? He's completely irresponsible and a notorious prankster! Why should he be trusted with this responsibility? _A million questions ran through Lily's head as she waited for James' response. Finally, he lowered his gaze until he was staring right into Lily's green eyes.

"I want to talk, civilly," he replied. An astonished look crossed Lily's face. All James Potter ever talked to her about was going out. Or he was laughing as she fell into one of their numerous pranks. Their being the Marauders- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "Look, I know we've never really gotten along, but I want to change that. We're going to be spending a lot of time together. I'd prefer it, and I know you would to, if we weren't constantly fighting and yelling at each other." Lily was speechless. Never before had James Potter been willing to be nice to her. Never had he wanted her to be nice to him- unless he was asking her out. Lily tried to talk, but failed. Eventually she just shut her mouth. "I know it's a little weird, but I feel we would work better. I've been an arse to you and I'm sorry for the seven years you've endured of our pranks. Some of them were um, unnecessary," James apologized. Lily blinked a few times and stared at James. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments until Lily got a grip of herself and cleared her throat.

"Potter," she said dryly, "what reason do I have to forgive you? You've been mean to me since day one here. Why on earth would I forgive you?" Lily asked incredulously. And she was right. Memories raced through her brain of the Marauders pranks on her. Switching her quill so she would make mistakes on her notes, ruining her notes, throwing paper airplanes at her, changing the colors on her school robes so they were bright pink, and numerous other things. For six years, Lily had been tormented by James Potter and the Marauders. They constantly made her look like a fool. She had absolutely no reason at all to forgive him. Or did she? A little voice nagged at the back of Lily's head. _Look at him, _it said, _don't you think he's the slightest bit cute? Aren't you happy he's trying to apologize? Do you want them to stop humiliating you? _The voice questioned Lily's intentions. Another awkward silence had befallen them as Lily battled herself. Finally, James spoke up.

"Look, I know that you have no reason to accept my apology but I really mean it. I was horrible to you. You had never done anything to me and I was a complete arse to you. But please Lily, forgive me. We're Head Boy and Girl. We have to be able to work together or nothing will get done this year. We'll have a frustrating 7th year, not a fun and memorable one. It'll be memorable because all we did was fight. Please Lily, forgive me. For everything I've ever done to hurt you," James said sincerely, looking into Lily's eyes. She tried to break away from his gaze but his hazel eyes intrigued her. They were filled with something she had never seen in James Potter's eyes before: regret and sincerity. He truly was sorry for everything he did. Lily found it so hard to look away from a gaze that intense and that true. It captured her. Finally, after a few silent moments she found my voice.

"I...I don't know if I can forgive you James. You've hurt me so much the past few years. I think I need more time to think about this," she tried to reason. But she was only trying to convince herself. And James saw it.

"Lily, if you wait we'll never reach an agreement. You'll try and forget about my apology and hope that things will go back to the way they were. But here's the thing: they can't. If things go back to the way they were, we will never get along. And things really can't go back. I've realized that I don't want to be mean to you. I'm gonna stop teasing you and making your life miserable. It doesn't give me satisfaction and if you're mad at me, we'll never get any work done. This is the only way that things are going to be able to work. Just please, forgive me. I really have changed," James pleaded. Lily bit her bottom lip, a constant nervous habit of hers. She was really contemplating forgiving James. He seemed so, different. Like he really did change. _No, _a voice in her head said. _This is James Potter. The arrogant prick that's been a total arse to you the past six years. He didn't suddenly change his ways over one summer! It's impossible! _Lily wanted to agree with this voice. But the other one cut in, _but look at how sincere he's being. It's possible for people to change. Think about Sev and Tuney. They changed in a heartbeat. If people can become cruel and bad that quick, why can't James become good over a summer? He's apologizing for Merlin's sake, _the practical voice spoke. Lily chewed on her bottom lip hard. "Lily, please forgive me," James begged. Lily saw the look in his eyes, how desperately he wanted her to forgive him. How could she turn that down? The only thing holding her back was a stubborn part of her brain that was replaying all the cruel pranks James and the Marauders had pulled on her over the last six years. _Just forget those,_ the voice of reason spoke. _He does have a point anyway. How the bloody hell will you two work together if you are constantly fighting? Nothing will get done and 7__th__ year will be a waste! Think of the graduation ball, the 7__th__ year dance, they'll be horrible if you two can't agree. Forgive him. It's about time you put the past behind you_, the voice spoke with finality. Lily knew what she had to do. She knew she had to get over what James Potter had done to her. The only question was: could she? She had always been stubborn and didn't want to ever forgive James for the multiple pranks. But she had to. She had to swallow her grudge against him and admit one thing. It seemed simple. But to Lily, it was a daunting task. Especially since 5th year when Snape called her a mudblood, Lily was guarded with her feelings. She didn't ever want to be in the vulnerable position again. But her she was, a year and half after the incident, letting down the walls she had built. _Just say it, _the voice told her. _To yourself and then out loud. You gotta do this Lily._ _I… I fancy James Potter. I have fallen for James Potter,_ Lily told herself. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders by admitting those feelings. It had begun during 6th year when James was less arrogant and more kind to Lily. She always denied those feelings but she knew they were true.

"Uh, Lily?" James asked, "You okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Lily smiled up at him. _When did he get so tall? We used to be close in height,_ Lily observed.

"Yeah, I'm fine James. And I-I forgive you," Lily whispered. It was James' turn to be shocked.

"Really? You forgive me? Oh Lily, that's great!" James exclaimed. Before she knew it, James had scooped Lily up into a hug and spun her around. Lily let out a little laugh. She finally felt relaxed and was happy. She had admitted her feelings for James. Once he put her down, he looked into her eyes. For the countless time that night, hazel met green as silence enveloped the pair. But this time, they weren't glaring at each other or trying to figure the other out, they were looking at each other as friends. James cleared his throat after a few moments, his eyes never straying from Lily's. "Lily, I know that you just forgave me and that you've rejected me over a million times, but I have to ask. Will you go out with me Lily Evans?" James asked. The question hung in the air as both waited for Lily's response. She knew what she wanted, but she also didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship if something didn't work out. But her heart told her that it would work out. Lily weighed pros and cons as her teeth instinctively moved to her bottom lip. James took notice of this and opened his mouth to speak, "I know it seems rushed and we've been in the situation a thousand times before, but this time is different. I really mean it. I really do want to go out with you. I'm not doing this for the chase. I really like you Lily, and more than a friend. You make me want to be that kind person. I just kinda, well, um… hid behind the arrogance. But please Lily, go out with me. Just give me a chance." Again, silence fell as James' words rang in the air between them. Lily found her courage and was ready to reply when the door burst open and Sirius Black sauntered onto the balcony.

"Oi! You two, the party's inside. Prongs, you have to be in here. You planned this!" Sirius yelled at us. Lily's eyes started watering. Her perfect moment with James had been ruined. She was going to say yes. They were going to walk back in to the party hand in hand, finally together. And then Sirius ruined it.

James had never been more pissed at his best friend. He could tell that Lily was about to say yes. She had been two seconds away from saying yes to him. And then Sirius came out. She was going to say yes and then he would kiss her and then they'd go back inside. But Sirius had to come outside at that moment.

"Come on you two! Inside! That's where the party is!"Sirius yelled again.

"Sirius, we'll be inside in two seconds. Just go back to the party. We'll be in soon. Just give us five minutes," James pleaded with his best friend. Sirius finally looked at James and Lily properly. He then registered what was happening. The shock and understanding showed on his face. "Please, just go back inside," James asked again.

"Okay. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," Sirius said with a wink and a smile as he slipped back into the party. Lily could hardly believe it. James had turned away Sirius and the party to be with her. Sirius comment couldn't even bother her as she realized that James really did care about her. He was staying out here with her rather than going back inside to the party. Her tears disappeared from her eyes as a small smile took their place. James turned back to Lily and put his hands on her arms.

"Sorry about Sirius, he has shitty timing sometimes," James apologized. Lily nodded as she lifted her head to look at James. "Lily, I'm still waiting for your answer. Please, go out with me. I really like you and want to make up for the past six years. Just give me a chance, please," James repeated. Lily once again found her courage to answer James. She was putting behind six years of mayhem and pranks. She was ready to go out with James Potter.

"Yes. I will go out with you."


End file.
